Generally, a pulling eye is a component provided at an end of a power cable to facilitate pulling the power cable when the power cable is installed. Furthermore, the pulling eye is used to prevent breakage of or damage to a conductor of the power cable when the power cable is pulled during the installation of the power cable.
However, generally, a submarine cable installed across the bottom of a sea includes a large number of components protecting inner components thereof from an extreme submarine environment, when compared to a power cable used underground (hereinafter referred to as a ‘underground cable’). Accordingly, the submarine cable is more remarkably heavier in weight than the underground cable and thus a conductor of the submarine cable may be broken or the skin thereof may be damaged due to a self-load of the submarine cable when the submarine cable is installed by being pulled by the pulling eye. Furthermore, since the submarine cable is installed across the bottom of a sea, moisture may permeate an end of the submarine cable.